


Small Luxuries

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy day allows Glenn and Daryl to indulge. Smut, no plot, you know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Luxuries

It was a luxury, Daryl thought. It was a luxury to be able to come back from hunting to the farm, even in the pouring rain, and walk right to Glenn's tent. Not giving a damn who saw or what they had to say about it. Hell, if anyone had anything to say about it, they could just fuck off. Glass houses, stones, etc, right? Ever since they'd started...dating was a word that didn't make sense anymore, but it was definitely more than just fucking, Daryl had been filled with a sense of cautious happiness. Cautious because it could all end so fast, all it took was one stray walker after all and a moment of not paying attention. He pushed that out of his mind, because all that mattered right now was that he had a little time to spare and he was going to be able to spend it with Glenn. 

Well, he'd spend it with him if he wasn't fast asleep on his cot. He was on his back, open mouthed and drooling a tiny bit. That damn mystery book that he'd borrowed from Dale about a million times open on his chest, suggesting that he'd been trying to pass the time waiting for Daryl to come back and feel asleep from listening to the sound of rain and boredom. The hunter smiled, wondering to himself how anyone could look so damn cute even in such an unflattering position. Glenn would smack him if he told him that though. Nothing riled him up more than being called cute. Even though, as far as Daryl was concerned, it was a simple fact of nature.

He took off his boots and wet clothes, placing the boots by the entrance of the tent, and hanging the clothes on the cord that Glenn had strung up inside the tent just in case of such an occasion. The guy had a habit of thinking ahead, which Daryl definitely appreciated. Stripped to his underwear, he settled down on the ground next to the cot. He'd left some of his arrow-making supplies in there, as he'd taken up just hanging around in there with the younger man, even when they weren't fooling around. He'd once half-jokingly told Glenn once that he should feel honored that he was willing to spend so much time with him. He was not someone who took great pleasure in being around other people. He liked being around Glenn though, even if he had a tendency to talk a lot. Snapping open his knife, he started shaving down a stick to make it round and even. It wasn't very long before he heard a stirring behind him, and felt Glenn's arms wrap around his shoulders. He bend his head down and kissed the smooth, lightly tanned limbs. 

“How long you been sitting there?” Glenn asked, his voice still sounding thick from sleep. He was nuzzling Daryl's ear, which tickled a little but in a nice way. He put aside what he'd been working on, and turned around so he could gently kiss the younger man's lips. 

“Not long, didn't want to wake you up. You look so cute sleeping like that.” 

Glenn scoffed, grabbed the older man by the arms and dragged him up to the cot. 

“You are such an ass, Dixon.” He pinned him on his back and kissed him, this time with a hint of viciousness. Daryl was more than happy to take it, especially when he bit his lower lip. That kind of thing never failed to get him in the mood. Truth be told though, all Glenn had to do is look at him and he was ready to go. Since Glenn had his arms pinned down, he wrapped his legs around him, bringing him close with a grunt. They laid there kissing for a while. No one was out except for Shane who was stuck on watch on top of the RV, the poor sucker. Normally they'd never fool around like this during the day, but since everyone was either in their tents or the house hiding out from the rain, they had the luxury of privacy and time. So they took advantage of it, and allowed themselves to relax into just kissing and touching each other slowly. When they were both good and hard, Glenn sat up, stroking Daryl's chest. Daryl caught his hand and held it, stroking the skin between his index finger and thumb. “You gonna take them clothes off, or should I do it for you?” he asked, trying his best to sound flirtatious instead of shaky from excitement. Glenn grinned, and teasingly tweaked Daryl's nipple with his free hand. “Sounds like a good idea, I always wanted a manservant to dress and undress me.” He had to duck to avoid being hit in the face with his own pillow, giggling at Daryl's mock-anger. 

“Like I said, yer lucky yer cute.” Daryl grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and whipped it off of him, ruffling his black hair. He ran his hands through Glenn's hair, mussing it even further. Glenn made a noise of protest, and Daryl pulled him into a kiss that was equal measures tender and aggressive. His hands ran down Glenn's back and came around back to the front of his pants. He made quick work of the button and zipper and when Glenn lifted his hips off of the cot, he pushed the garment down along with the younger man's boxers. Daryl groaned at the feeling of Glenn's hard cock pressed against him. He took it in his hand delicately all too aware of how rough his hands were, all calloused and scratched up. Although Glenn said he liked how his hands felt, he always felt apprehensive touching him. He wanted him to feel as good as possible, and often doubted his ability to do that. A lifetime of being told he wasn't good at anything made it hard for him to believe otherwise. Glenn breathed in harshly, moving into the touch. He looked into the older man's eyes, his gaze heavy with desire. “Lie down. I wanna touch you.” 

Daryl nodded, slipping off his underwear. Laying down on the cot side by side they became a tangle of limbs, grinding and rubbing up on each other. Glenn was always amused at how gentle and slow Daryl was in bed. When he first met him, he assumed he'd be the kind of guy that would throw you to the ground and fuck you mercilessly. It was a major surprise when they finally got together to find how sweet the older man could be. He was never rough and never, ever rushed Glenn into anything, even though Glenn was way more experienced when it came to sex with men. 

Consequently, the first time Glenn asked him to fuck him they ended up spending so much time in foreplay that Glenn got impatient, and demanded that he do it before he lost his damn mind. When they finally got down to the fucking, Daryl was so anxious that he couldn't help asking Glenn every five minutes if he was ok, if he was doing it right, and if Glenn was liking it. In response, Glenn had let loose with the filthiest barrage of dirty talk he could think of just to show that yes, he was enjoying himself. Kissing Daryl's neck, he couldn't help but smile at the memory of how the older man's cheeks flushed when he told him how good his cock felt up his ass. 

Shifting so that he could be on top of Daryl again, he grasped both of their cocks together. It was a bit difficult to do with just one hand, as neither of them was lacking in the size department. Daryl, ever the helpful one, brought his hand to Glenn's and intertwined their fingers. Glenn had the biggest grin he'd ever seen on his face. 

“Whatcha smiling all big for?” He reached up to stroke his round cheek. 

Glenn turned his head so he could lick Daryl hand. “I was just thinking 'bout the first time you fucked me. You were so sweet.” 

Daryl smiled a little at the memory, shrugging. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Mm, you sure did.” Glenn began to move his hand. Daryl's breath quickened at the friction. “You're positively the best I've ever been with.”

“Aw, c'mon...” Daryl was starting to have trouble making words travel from his brain to his mouth. Glenn had a nasty habit of doing that to him.

“No, it's true. Guys I was with in the past couldn't be bothered to make sure I was getting off on whatever they were doing.” He started moving his hips in time with the strokes of his hand. “You though...ah...you actually care.”

Daryl grunted at that. The thought that anyone could be so selfish with someone as wonderful as Glenn didn't make any damn sense. 

Glenn place his hand by Daryl's head, bracing himself. “And it doesn't hurt that you have a really nice cock.” For emphasis he thrust forward, eliciting a choked moan from Daryl.

“So” it was a little hard to talk with Glenn stroking both of their cocks together like that. “is that all I am to you?” He nibbled at Glenn's wrist, knowing full well that it drove him crazy.

“Of course not! But I'd be lying if I didn't admit that it definitely sweetens the deal.” How Glenn could form complete sentences under these circumstances, Daryl had no idea. He sure as shit wouldn't be able to. “And what's even better is that I'm the only one that gets to have it. You should see how the others look at you sometimes, like they'd kill to get a chance to fuck you, but I'm the one that gets to get fucked by you. The one that gets to fuck you.” Glenn punctuated that statement by speeding up his and Daryl's hands. “I get to suck that beautiful cock of yours and feel you cum in my mouth.” Daryl whimpered. When Glenn got going, there was no stopping him. 

“That's my favorite, you know. I love sucking you off, you make such pretty noises when I have your cock down my throat. The only thing that's better is when you have it deep in my ass. I swear to God, no one fucks as good as you do. You're so caring, like all you wanna do is make sure I cum.” Glenn leaned down and kissed Daryl so hard that their teeth scraped against each other. Glenn could barely sit back up, the effort a little too much at the moment. “You know what,” he sounded out of breath, his chest noticeably rising and falling, “I lied...the best thing is when I get to fuck you. When I spread your legs open and fuck you senseless, until you can't talk, can't think, can't even see straight. You look so damn good like that, so goddamn beautiful.”

The memory of the last time they'd fucked came rushing to the front of Daryl's mind. He'd been on his hands and knees, Glenn holding him close to him as he pounded into him, desperate for him, shakily whispering loving words into his ear, trying to keep quiet because the others might hear them. That did it. Daryl came, spilling out all over their hands and his stomach, gasping and thighs shaking. Glenn smirked at his handiwork, running his fingers through the cum on the older man's stomach. Bringing the fingers to his mouth, he licked the cum off of them like it was the choicest treat there was. Then, as if that wasn't mindbogglingly sexy enough, he bent down and licked up the rest of the cum on his hand and stomach. Daryl felt dazed. If someone had told him when he met Glenn that the guy was the dirtiest, sexiest motherfucker he'd ever meet, he wouldn't have believed it. But there he was, blissed out, underneath said motherfucker. Watching him lick up his cum all the while sporting a hard on that was looking more and more neglected with each passing moment. 

Daryl moved out from underneath Glenn with as much grace as he could muster, trying not to send the cot and himself tumbling ass over teacup. Glenn looked a little confused as to what exactly he was doing, but when Daryl got on his knees, he got the message. Sitting up with his legs over the edge of the cot, he kissed him deep. When Daryl pulled away, his lips were shiny and slick with saliva, and he was grinning like a loon. “Whatcha smiling at, sweetness?” The endearment slipped out unintentionally, but Daryl seemed to like it. “Yer not the only one who likes to suck cock here, darlin'.”

Before Glenn could utter a smart remark, Daryl had his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head enthusiastically. Glenn had to clasp a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from crying out as he watched Daryl taking his cock all the way, his wet lips making their way to the base. He'd never even tried to take all of it before, out of combination of general inexperience and nervousness. But there he was, sucking his cock like he was made for it. Considering that he'd been holding out for this long, and the fact that Daryl was actually managing to deep throat him, Glenn wasn't able to hold back. The orgasm hit him so hard that he couldn't get any words out, just barely contained moans that sounded like Daryl's name. Daryl didn't let up until he'd swallowed down every last bit of cum and Glenn was twitching from over-stimulation. Looking up at him, Daryl smiled and gently kissed his softening cock. 

Glenn felt like his brain had been zapped. He didn't realize that he'd been sitting there with his mouth gaping like a trout until Daryl kissed him. They fell back onto the cot, holding on to each other and kissing lazily. There was a slight chill growing in the air from the rain, so Glenn grabbed his blanket that had fallen to the ground of the tent and pulled it over their naked bodies. He shifted so that they could be face to face. Daryl never looked so happy as when he got the opportunity to cuddle with him. “You know,” Glenn ran his hand through his slightly oily dirty blond hair, “When I met you, I never would've pictured you as a cuddly kind of guy.” Daryl pulled him closer so that Glenn's head was resting in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled the top of his head, placing tender kisses here and there. 

“Well I wouldn't have pictured you as the kind of guy that could say all that dirty stuff. I ain't never met anyone before with that dirty a mind.” 

Glenn kissed his neck. “You like it well enough.”

“Never said I didn't.” 

They laid there, cuddled up under the blanket and dozing. The rain wasn't letting up, so they could take advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from World's End Boyfriend, so I knocked out some smut. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
